


Smooth

by OomnyDevotchka



Series: Kink Bingo 2012 [5]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OomnyDevotchka/pseuds/OomnyDevotchka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills the Shaving/Depilation square on my kink_bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

            It was nine o’clock on a Friday night, and Donna was, for some inexplicable reason, sitting in Jackie Burkhart’s en suite bathroom, letting Jackie smear some kind of foul-smelling goo all over her face.           

            “What even _is_ that?” she asked, wrinkling her nose as Jackie turned her face to the side.

            “Stop talking, you’ll crack it,” Jackie snapped.

            Donna desperately wanted to say something back, but she refrained. She knew from experience that it was easier to just let Jackie have her way.

            “All done!” Jackie announced. “Now, about your legs…”

            “What’s wrong with my legs?” Donna asked, offended.

            “Lots of things. Now shut up.” Jackie reached for the waistband of Donna’s pants, causing Donna to jerk back in surprise. “What the _hell_ , Jackie?”

            Jackie batted Donna’s hands away and pulled her zipper down.

            “Seriously, Jackie!” Donna whined.

            “Pants off.”

            Donna hesitated.

            Jackie raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

            “Ugh, _fine_ ,” Donna said. “But, for the record, I’m totally against this.” She stood up and wiggled out of her pants, leaving herself in just underwear.

            Jackie, predictably, ignored Donna’s complaints, choosing instead to shake her head and make a clucking noise with her tongue. “God, are those _granny panties_?” she asked. Donna opened her mouth to defend herself, but Jackie cut her off. “Never mind. We’ll go shopping later.”

            Donna was about to ask Jackie why, exactly, she was sitting there in her underwear, but her question was answered when Jackie reached into the shower and grabbed a violently pink razor, offering it to Donna with an expectant look.

            “No. No way,” said Donna.

            “ _Donna_ ,” Jackie rolled her eyes, exasperated. “You want to be attractive to guys, right?”

            “Well, yeah, but -”

            “You want to be attractive to _Eric_?”

            Donna hesitated for a second, then answered. “Yes.”

            “Do you really think Eric’s going to want to feel up your hairy legs?” Jackie demanded.

            “It’s just so _sexist_ ,” Donna said. “I don’t see why I have to change myself to be considered pretty.” Despite her complaints, she took the razor, and brought it towards one of her legs, only for Jackie to snatch it out of her hand.

            “God, are you stupid?” Jackie shrieked. “You can’t shave _dry_ , you’ll cut yourself!”

            “Well, it’s not like I’ve done this before!”

            “You are so lucky to have me,” Jackie muttered, turning on the water in the bath and holding her hand under it to ensure it was the right temperature.

            “I’m not sure I agree with that.”

            Jackie’s reply was to splash water over one of Donna’s legs, accidentally getting some on her shirt. She then began to use a bar of soap to lather up the wet leg.

            Donna squirmed a little. It felt really weird, allowing Jackie to touch her like this - it was far too intimate, especially considering that she and Jackie were barely even friends.

            Jackie didn’t seem to mind though, and, as Donna was freaking out, she drew the razor up Donna’s calf in an expert stroke. Donna couldn’t hold back a shiver at the feeling. The strip of skin that Jackie had shaved over was tingling, ultra-sensitive without the protection of hair.

            Jackie repeated the motion several times, stopping to rinse the razor out in between each stroke. As she worked, Donna got more and more uncomfortable. There was a feeling of heat building in her lower stomach that she’d never felt before, and she couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad thing.

            When Jackie moved on to Donna’s thigh, she couldn’t take it anymore. She jumped up, causing Jackie’s hand to slip, and the razor bit into her skin.

            “I’ve gotta go!” she blurted, pulling her pants back on without bothering to wipe off the soap or blood.

            She ran out of the room so quickly that Jackie didn’t have time to respond, and she didn’t stop running until she was safely back in her bedroom.

            What the _hell_ had just happened?     


End file.
